


Running (Daichi x Reader) Snippet

by fsotakureader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsotakureader/pseuds/fsotakureader
Summary: You were running so fast, puting one foot in front of the other, trying not to trip quickening your pace hoping so hard to arrive on time. Stupid! Why did you overslept! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You thinked. As your breathing went out the big and bright stadium was in front of you. Passing by the big glass door a whistle resonated in your head, no, it was real, you realized as the echo spread in the air. "It has already begun?!?!" With a loud voice you said. Running faster than before not paying attention to your surroundings aiming for the right door when suddenly your vission went black, you came in contact with a hard surface. "Im so sorry!". The wall spoke? No, it was definetly someone.Pure cuteness!!!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Running (Daichi x Reader) Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow readers!!! This is a little snippet I wrote a long time ago and I just wanted to upload it so her ya go! Comment only good stuff pls!! Enjoy!

You were running so fast, putting one foot in front of the other, trying not to trip quickening your pace hoping so hard to arrive on time. _Stupid! Why did you overslept! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ You thinked. As your breathing went out the big and bright stadium was in front of you. Passing by the big glass door a whistle resonated in your head, no, it was real, you realized as the echo spread in the air. "It has already begun?!?!" With a loud voice you said. Running faster than before not paying attention to your surroundings aiming for the right door when suddenly your vision went black, you came in contact with a hard surface. "Im so sorry!". The wall spoke? No, it was definitely someone.

Your head was spinning, and seeing white spots, with that you had a hard time focusing on the person before you. "You have to be careful and look at where you're going" The raspy and deep voice chuckled. Why was his voice so familiar? _Hm maybe mind tricks_ you thought. Little by little your sight returned to normal, looking straight, your senses awoke sending shivers down your spine. It couldn't be real, was it? How could it. A hot muscular man was standing looking down at you bragging about his enormous hight. But to you he was so familiar, why?

Daichi had been walking through the halls when he heard your voice ring out from the corner. Daichi confused rushed to the familiar voice he missed so dearly. He couldn't believe it, you where here, a few meters away but still so out reach. Your form was hidden behind this horrible maze of a building making him go wild. Daichi didn't give up, he kept up the pace until he felt someone bump into his hard chest. The same clumsy girl he liked so much but couldn't confess his love, was right in front of him.

His eyes looked at your beautiful hair locks falling graciously on your so out of breath figure. Even though the girl in his view had been disoriented, she looked like an angel, panting for the air missing in her lungs. That is when he realized he hadn't said a single word as an effect of his stupid brainless eyes staring so much. "You have to be careful and look at where you're going" he said with a chuckle to soften the sudden phrase. It took a moment for her to achieve composure, nevertheless she gazed him escorted by her deep round colored eyes. An awkward aura filled the atmosphere moments before her delicate voice spoke. "Daichi? Is that you? Wait no, Im sorry my mind is playing games with me" she said with a smirk appearing lightly. "No, you are correct" Daichi chuckled "I am Daichi". The words shook her to the core making you jump in surprise "Wait what?!?! Daichi?!? Wow is that you?! You look so good! When the hell did you become so ho- I mean tall?!" _stop it what are you saying!_ You screamed to yourself. "Daichi? Daichi! I can't believe I ran into you of all people! How have you been?! Why are you here?" Responding at your comment with a smile he said "My team is playing in a few hours, I was walking to the bathroom before my game started" He lied. "Oh that's so cool, I do remember you throwing passes at Suga in the morning before school started" she smiled as her cheeks went a beautiful shade of crimson.

"I guess you still play" You laughed at your stupid comment. "Um well good luck at your match! I hope you win however I can't stay long my brother is playing so I'm heading out" As you walked past him you feel a hand wrapped around your wrist. "Daichi?" He suddenly out of nowhere pushes you into the wall while your back hits the surface pinning your hands in each side of your head. "Please don't go. I lost you once, Im not doing it again, you said you would come back and..… you didn’t” The two of you were both shaking slightly in your nervousness, and the elated, gratified look he was giving you wasn't helping matters. Nor did it help when he leaned in and kissed your forehead, followed by your cheek. You both stared for a minute, trying to give yourselves time to catch up to what was happening. The tension was thick in the air. "Do it" You said reassuring him. He smashes his lips and they were on yours in an instant, driving a sharp, electric heat up your spine. Years worth of tension, and frustration poured out from you both as Daichi pressed his lips hard against yours, and you flung your arms around his neck. Breathing rapidly, you opened your mouth to gasp for air, barely managing to get any, before the welcome sensation of his tongue filled your mouth. Sliding yours in time with his caused a pleasant shuddering you couldn't control. You hummed softly as you sucked against the wet muscle, and pulled back tauntingly, but he wasn't about to let you get away. "Oh how I've missed you but-" Daichi says with a monotone voice and pauses for a minute and then continues "I've got to go, my teammates are waiting for me but stay to the end okay?" he presses his forehead to yours "I will wait for you until the end of times" You say as you press the palms of your hands to his face.


End file.
